


When the World is Upside Down...

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Confusion, F/F, M/M, Poor Kev, Reverse Grumps, implied Mommy kink, the smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on alligator-jigglin-fever's reverse grumps AU!  Kevin wakes up, finding himself in a world opposite his own.  Suzy is an editor?  Barry and Dan are married?  And where is Ross?  Scared and confused, Kevin has to find his way home.  Wherever that is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin yawned as he woke up, someone shaking him gently. "Kevin? Come on, man..."

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry bout that... Didn't sleep well," he mumbled.

He was confused to see Dan looking at him. Not necessarily that it was Dan, but Dan's appearance. He had a streak of blonde in his hair, a pencil tucked behind his ear, a ring on his left ring finger, and pajama pants. Sort of like Arin. If he was Dan anyway.

Dan, or at least Kevin assumed he was still Dan, shook his head. "It's not a problem. But Arin and I need to record. You can sleep on the couch outside or one of the bean bags."

Kevin nodded dumbly, confused out of his mind. Could you get hallucinations from exhaustion? He tried to remember anything he'd read about sleep deprivation. 

On his way to the main office area, he passed Arin, who ruffled his hair. Arin didn't have a streak in his hair, and wasn't wearing any ring. But the one thing that stood out most to Kevin, aside from the fact that he was actually wearing shoes, was Arin's shirt. It seemed to be him and Holly in space, with AHP written on it in pink letters.

He frowned, slipping into the office. The first thing he noticed was the lack of Ross being obnoxious. Looking around, he didn't see Ross at all. 

"Kev? You alright?"

Suzy was looking at him with a mildly worried expression. "Y-yeah. I'm okay." She, like Arin, didn't have a streak in her hair, nor did she have a ring on. She wasn't wearing as much makeup as she usually did, just some light eyeliner and lip gloss. She had her hair up in a messy bun, and had a flannel on. 

Kevin made his way over to his desk, sighing softly. He'd never been more confused in his life. He was trying to figure out if this was an elaborate prank, or some kind of hallucination shit. 

He looked up when he heard Barry and... Jon? His head whipped around, and his jaw dropped. 

Barry had a blonde streak in his hair, and had a ring identical to Dan's. It looked like he was wearing eyeliner, and his outfit was darker and a little nicer than anything Kevin had ever seen him in. 

Jon looked normal, but he hadn't been in the office in over two years. 

"What the hell..."

Jon walked over to his desk, his smile slipping away. "Is everything okay? You look like you just saw a ghost..."

Kevin cleared his throat, nodding. "Ye-yeah... I'm...okay."

Jon smiled lightly, patting his shoulder. "Alright bud. Just checking in on you."

He gulped, nodding. "Thanks..."

Suzy smiled. "So, Jon. Is Brian gonna drop by today?"

Jon nodded, smiling. "I think so. He's working on a cosplay today, but he said he'd try and drop by around lunch."

"Awesome. So he actually dyed his hair?"

Jon chuckled. "Yeah. I helped him with it last night. It actually looks really good."

Suzy giggled. "I just can't believe it's pink. I seriously need to see this."

Jon nodded. "It's really great. I think I love him more than usual."

Suzy fake gagged. "Ugh. Leave us single Pringles alone. Right Kev?"

Kevin laughed weakly. "Yeah." He felt more confused. Did that mean Jon and Brian were together? What the fuck.

Jon stuck his tongue out. "Shush. You're just jealous."

Suzy grinned. "Hey, I've got my life partner. Who needs love?"

Jon patted her head, chuckling. "Okay kid."

"I'm older than you."

"Shh. It's okay."

Suzy laughed, lightly kicking him. "I have editing to do. Go away nerd."

Suzy was an editor? It was like she was Barry... Kevin spun to his computer, trying to figure out what was going on. 

At least his password was the same. He was starting to feel dizzy, unsure. 

Holly walked in, humming lightly. "Morning assholes."

Suzy sighed, shaking her head. "Hey Holly."

Holly chuckled, sitting on the edge of Suzy's desk. "How are you, cutie?"

"Holly, no."

"Aw, are you getting flustered?"

A light blush had made its way to Suzy's cheeks, and she swatted Holly lightly. "Shut up..."

Holly grinned, playing with Suzy's hair. "Aw, you're blushing, baby."

"Don't call me baby."

"Aw, is mommy embarrassing you?"

Suzy blushed deeper. "Holly!"

Barry laughed, shaking his head. "Holly, leave Suze alone."

Suzy put on her head phones, lightly glaring at Holly.

Holly ruffled Suzy's hair, chuckling as she walked off. Kevin looked around, gulping. He really felt like he might pass out. 

The breaking point came when Brian walked in, his hair pink. With that, Kevin's world went dark.


	2. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin doesn't know what's happening. No one really believes him when he says this isn't home, but that's to be expected. So...what can he do?

Kevin still had his eyes shut as he woke up, mentally hoping he just had a bad dream. His eyes cracked open slowly, and Suzy was dabbing his forehead with a wet cloth. Jon was kneeling next to him, a worried expression on his face. 

"Not a dream then," Kevin mumbled. He closed his eyes again, missing the glanced shared between Jon and Suzy. 

"Kevin, what do you mean?" Suzy's voice was soft and comforting. If Kevin kept his eyes shut, he could imagine the Suzy he knew. 

He slowly sat up, a hand on his back. Brian's voice cut through the quiet. "He's awake. Good." Opening his eyes, Kevin saw Brian kneel on the floor next to Jon. "I brought you a water."

Kevin took the water, uncapping it and taking a small sip. Brian didn't seem much different, aside from his hair. And his mannerisms seemed more subdued. 

Suzy patted Kevin's knee gently. "What do you mean by 'not a dream'?"

Kevin gulped. "It- you wouldn't believe me..."

Jon frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not- this isn't- are you guys pranking me or something?"

"What are you talking about? You passed out... And what makes you think we're pranking you?"

"Everything is wrong!" Kevin burst. "Suzy is acting like Barry, Holly is acting like Brian, and Jon is supposed to be in New York!"

Suzy's expression grew more concerned. "Kev, no one is acting any different than they usually do. And Jon hasn't been to New York in years."

"You don't understand! Yesterday, everything was normal. I wake up, and nothing is. It's like I'm not even home."

"Maybe you just had a weird dream?" Brian eyed Kevin carefully. "Dreams can cause odd senses of unknowing..."

"I-I don't think so." Kevin was starting to doubt himself, and kind of wanted to cry. "Maybe, I guess."

Jon squeezed his shoulder. "How about we go get some lunch? Maybe some food will make you feel better."

"Alright..."

Jon helped him up, patting his back. "I'll go get the others."

Kevin sighed, drinking some more of the water. Suzy handed him his beanie. "This fell off when you passed out."

He smiled lightly, tugging it on. One of the only constants was apparently his hat. And Suzy's kindness of course. 

Kevin found himself wrapped in a tight hug before he could comprehend anything. Dan's hair was in his face as the older man hugged him. "Kevin! I heard what happened."

Kevin chuckled, feeling warm in the familiar embrace. His cheek was pressed to Dan's chest, and he felt himself hug back. "I'm okay... Kinda."

"Okay. Good. I care about ya kiddo." He lightly tugged Kevin's hat over his eyes, grinning. 

Kevin laughed, pushing it up. "Thanks Dan..."

Arin came by, hugging Kevin from behind. "Shh. You're okay. Arin's got ya."

Kevin giggled. "Arinnnn."

"Shhhh it's okay now."

He squirmed out of Arin's grip, his smile faltering a little. "I'm okay. Just a little... Disoriented." He needed to go outside. See what else was different. 

Dan smiled. "I'll go get normal pants on, and we can go get some lunch." 

Barry laughed, looking at Dan. "Need some help?"

Dan winked. "Maybe later, babe."

Arin groaned, lightly kicking Dan's leg. "You guys are gross. Go put some pants on."

Dan shrugged, chuckling as he walked off. "Be right back."

Kevin sighed, throwing out the now empty water bottle. Holly smiled, lightly ruffling his hair. "Feeling any better?"

"A little bit... Thanks."

Brian was leaning against a desk, eyes studying Kevin. His serious expression switched to a soft smile when Jon grabbed his hand. "Hello to you too."

Jon kissed him softly, smiling. "Hey."

Kevin had to look away, a little more than weirded out. Barry stood up, picking some dried glue off his hands. 

Dan returned soon after, a long skirt replacing his pajama pants. Barry grinned. "You look gorgeous."

Dan smiled bashfully. "Thank you."

Barry pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, grinning. "You shoulda let me do your makeup!"

"Maybe tomorrow, babe."

Holly shook her head a little. "Dan, you look great, but can we please head out? I'm fucking starving."

Kevin literally had to bite his tongue. Holly cursing casually was too weird for him. 

Arin chuckled, grabbing his phone. "Dan, you lied. You said you were going to put pants on."

Dan flipped his hair, smirking. "You're just jealous that I'm more fabulous than you."

"Sure, bud. But the skirt does look good."

"Thanks!"

Barry slid an arm around Dan's waist, grinning. They started to head out, Kevin following nervously. 

He was trying to figure out what had happened still. He just wanted to go home. Where everything was familiar. He'd be willing to put up with Ross's shit for weeks just to see him again. 

He'd let Suzy do his makeup to see her and Arin married, or sit through a lecture from Brian to see him tease Barry like normal. 

It was agony. Sure, everyone seemed happy, which was of course a good thing. But it wasn't home. 

And that's where Kevin wanted to be.


End file.
